Magnhild
The largest city found within the Hon heartlands. It is currently the centre of both political and cultural importance of the Hon clan. Centuries old, the city has expanded and harbours knowledge and information from the first settlers from the Chonobi Migration to the present day. The city is also the home of many landmarks that have made the site as one of the most important settlements of the entire Hon clan. While it is less favoured than the likes of Keishi and Konohagakure, the city of Magnhild is capable of rivalling both in size and Keishi in age. History The founding of Magnhild was started with a hillfort. Build on a large hill, the denizens had acquired a vital strategic position. With the mountainous area at the north and the river to the south, they were facing possible assaults from enemies at the west and east. This hillfort would continue to expand and flourish as the population within would grow. Eventually, homes and establishments would need to be built outside the fortifications. Wooden walls and towers would be constructed but over time the population would keep on growing. This growth would also increase the wealth of the House of Magnhild, who used it to consolidate their might in their territory. Trade together with the rewards of raids would increase the power and wealth of the House of Magnhild, leading to that the city started to shift with the influx of wealth. This shifted the appearance of the city as well. Wooden structures would be replaced by stone. Small buildings would be allowed to become bigger, more imposing. Fortifications would also grow, stronger and more capable of fending off any attacks. Slowly the city would also start to grow over the river, raising the desire for stone bridges. Not much did remain from the base, the old hillfort. A large keep of stone would take its place and other grand structures as landmarks would appear within the city. While the leaders would keep the fortifications up with the growth of the city, the site wouldn't become a target of a siege until the Great War. A large invasion force of the Water country would start to blockade any access to the city. Even transport over the river would become impossible with the presence of the hostile force. A prolonged siege took place where various times the invaders attempted to scale the walls or infiltrate the city. Determined defenders managed to keep the invaders out but their hope for a victory would erode with each passing day. The situation wouldn't become any better until an allied force would fight and chase the invading Water country forces away, thus lifting the siege. While happy and rejoicing the fact that they had managed to withhold the siege, the city had suffered sustained damage. Both the blockade of the invading force as the fighting had caused damage to the population and the city itself. It would take a few years and hard labour before most of the damage in both the city and its surroundings would be fixed. After the Great War ended, most of the trenches and ditches that the invading forces had made were dealt with. Same for the damage to the fortifications. Being the militant thinkers, various projects were launched by the Hon denizens to improve their defences. This would prove vital for the next siege that would be much harsher than the previous one. The coming of the Shoji occupation would see a large force of troops moving into the city. This foreign armed presence disturbed the inhabitants and a plan was formed to get rid of them. Surprisingly, this was both anticipated and supported by the higher ups of the Fire Union. At the third night of the occupation, a massacre would unfold in the darkness. The troops that occupied Magnhild would be ambushed in the streets, the barracks that they occupied and during their watches. Within a few hours before daylight, a major part of the garrison would have been killed. The remaining force who had survived the night had been taken captive. This action enraged Shoji, who demanded that the revolt would be put down immediately. Numerous cohorts of troops of Shoji would start to march towards the city, who already would start to prepare for a siege. Various groups of the resistance under Hiron Hon's leadership would be sent to reinforce the numbers of defenders as Magnhild would serve as the anvil in the unfolding plans. Soon enough the forces of Shoji would blockade any access to the city. Unlike the invasion force of the Water country during the Great War, Shoji's forces would first start with various bombardments. Large damage would be distributed to the fortifications but no thought of surrendering passed any of the defenders nor the city's population. When a large cohort of troops would be sent to scale the walls, they were met with fierce resistance. From the various reinforcements of Hiron's resistance, knowledge was given about the enemies weapons. Luring the attacking into close combat, the defenders of Magnhild managed to keep any incursion into the city at bay. With the leadership of Kiyomi Homura and Hiroshi Hon, the sieging force didn't manage to win much ground without suffering heavy casualties. The siege would progress as more forces of Shoiji were mustered at the siege. It was clear that if Magnhild could withstand so much that there was little reason to fear Shoji's troops. Even with the increased number of attackers, the city would stand her ground until allied forces dawned upon the enemy. The battle of Magnhild would see the end of the Occupation, a feat which many locals are proud of. After the grim siege and battle, preparations were planned and soon in place to restore the city to its former glory. With aid from the state, the capital of Hon clan politics would appear stronger and bolder than ever. Surrounding Land The land that surrounds Magnhild varies on the direction one approaches the city from. Approaching the city from the north is near impossible without coming from the west or each. A small mountainous area - called the Peaks of Endre - prevent any feasible northern approach. Between the walls of Magnhild and the Peaks of Endre lay farmlands and small patches of wood, where wildlife can be encountered. Reaching the perimeter of the Peaks of Endre can lead to the quarry where much of the stone is being mined and shipped towards the city. The western approach is mostly dotted with hills and woodland with a few stone paved roads leading to Magnhild. In these wood and hills, there isn't much dangerous wildlife. But they are being used by the locals for both recreations as centres of various resources. The southern approach is the most used route by those who go to the city. They have to climb various hills and go through various patches of meadow in case they don't follow the paved roads. There aren't many patches of woods or vegetations, likely to still provide some sense of security to see who is approaching the city from the battlements. The eastern approach is much similar to that of the southern approach other than that most land around the roads is being used for agriculture. Southern Districts The southern districts are the most visited part of Magnhild by outsiders. It is here where many establishments are located to provide board and room for travellers, merchants and even the occasional tourists. Many shops in the southern districts attempt to create a friendly and almost festive atmosphere. Self-made banners are put to display, either representing the House of Magnhild or something to represent the trade or wares of the respective establishment and owner of the banner. While the city's culture and population are by majority Chonobi, outsiders won't really feel out of place as many don't find it a problem to converse in Taika. The southern district is not home to many landmarks that are really accessible for public. There is the Lorehouse, which is essentially a kind of library but also serves to be a centre of learning. Many who have been allowed, through either proving their merit or being able to pay the Loremaster, are tutored in many fields. Such as history, culture and laws. Both from the nobility as commoners, who can afford the price, can be found in the halls and spacious rooms of the Lorehouse. It is, however, blocked off with steep stone walls as guards prevent any possible intrusion. Some say that in the Lorehouse, the Hon train their own force of shinobi but those aren't anything else but speculations and rumours from outsiders. Western Districts The western districts are less colourful. Many workshops such as smitheries, tanneries and such dot the district. This leads to that the western districts are less visited by outsiders due to the noise and sometimes the smell, of the tanneries for example. An important landmark is the 'Wolves Den' in the western part of the city. A spacious complex which is even better secured than the Lorehouse. Many guards prevent any curious outsider from entering or coming to near the Den as also serving as protection from what is being kept in the Den. As the name likely already hinted, in the complex there are many facilities found to provide treatment and care for the dire wolves bred and trained by the Hons of Magnhild. The large canines might be somewhat tame, they can provide a danger in case, not enough care is being put into their training and treatment. With being regarded as valuable assets for the city and the clan, it might be understandable why anybody without permission is detained from getting near the building. Eastern Districts In the eastern districts of the city, many warehouses can be found. Some are under the care of the House of Magnhild while others are private establishments of various entrepreneurs within the city. It is also in these districts where a large number of Sarutobi reside. The bond with the Sarutobi even allowed a temple to be built by the Sarutobi residents, so that they could pay homage to their ancestors and gods in their own way. While there are various barracks and longhouses where the guards and warriors of the city train, in the eastern districts, is also the largest shooting range. Sarutobi veterans and retainers are hired to train and tutor archers and troops in use of ranged weaponry. Northern Districts The northern districts are where various important sites and landmarks are found as founded on taller hills than the rest of the city. The first notable one is the keep and the inner circle of the city. The large keep as the inner circle is where the nobility resides. Stout fortifications prevent easy access and a combined force of elite warriors as Hon shinobi keep vigilant watch from who enter and leave. In the inner circle, there is obviously the keep. The keep is the administrative and political centre of the Magnhild Holding and these days one of the most important centres for the entire clan. It is also of various security measures, such as the hall where the large sensory barrier is kept in check. Another important landmark is the Hall of Ancestors. The Hall of Ancestors is where many deeds are being depicted in art and presentation of trophies, while also serving as a vault for various important and valuable relics. Furthermore, the northern districts provide the best housing. It is where the rich and powerful reside, when not being permitted to live within the inner circle or keep. Various households attempt to gain prestige and access to allow one or a few of their members to live in the inner circle. Which has risen to various small bickering and even some feuds between these numerous and small households of lesser lineages. Category:Chonobi Category:Hon House Category:City Category:Empire of Akino Category:Hon Clan Category:Shoji Occupation